opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Smooth Smooth Fruit Feats
SMOOTH BODY Benefit: '''The user has a defense bonus equal to twice his or her unaltered defense rank. '''SMOOTH MOVES Benefit: The user unleashes a single powerful geppo laterally and slides their standard movement distance in a straight line. Due to the lack of effort required to continue moving the user is free to act and attack normally with any full round(Though this does expend the free five foot step) or standard action. Any targets in range of the path are considered in range of the user, standard rules for extending attacks to multiple targets apply. SMOOTH ROUNDHOUSE Prerequisite: '''Roundhouse kick '''Benefit: '''When Skylar uses Roundhouse kick each enemy is hit twice due to the speed of her spins. '''SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS [ MISC ]- Taken Prerequisite: '''Smooth Smooth, Free at level 15 '''Benefit: Skylar can slide through even tighter spaces than before. She can slip through a 5 inch space without taking damage, however tighter squeezes will damage her internal organs though she can still force herself through many of them. POLISHING [ MISC ] - Taken Prerequisite: '''Smooth Smooth, Free at level 15 '''Benefit: '''Skylar can now “polish” objects and players by focusing a portion of her smoothness into them. For every point of smoothness added she loses two points from her smooth defense till the beginning of her next turn. This bonus can only be applied to objects and players she is touching and only while she is touching them. This bonus can also be applied to disarm attempts. SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS IN YOUR ARMOR [ BUFF ] - Taken Prerequisite: Smooth Smooth, Slipping Through the Cracks Feat, Polishing Feat, Level 16 Benefit: Skylar can slip though even the smallest cracks in armor, she can now “polish” her attacks for armor and vital penetration, this means Skylar can apply up to +2 points of smoothness against unarmored, +4 points against light, +6 points against medium, and +8 points of smoothness to hit against heavily armored opponents, sacrificing the appropriate amount from her defense. She can also use this ability to target an opponent's vitals, that is, she may use “polishing” to reduce the called shot penalty for attacking an opponents vitals by an amount up to the value of the penalty. Special: '''At level 22 or higher the smooth smooth user can take this feat a second time. This doubles the amount of smoothness they can apply to each class of armor. Additionally it increases the efficiency of polishing for the purposes of this feat, such that they only lose 1 point of smoothness per point of bonus to their attack. '''SMOOTH WORLD [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Smooth Smooth, Polished Range, Level 17 '''Benefit: '''Once per encounter as a full round action, Skylar can now create a bubble of smoothness in a 10 ft radius around herself at the expense of losing all of her personal smoothness. All persons, objects, and terrain in this bubble have 1/3rd of her total smoothness applied to them such that all persons in the bubble except Skylar receive a +10 to defense against attacks from Skylar and a +20 to defense against normal attacks, that is +10 applied to the weapon attacking them and +10 applied to them, Skylar only receives the bonus applied to the weapon. All persons except Skylar are considered flat footed. Skylar rolls will save +1/3rd of her smoothness every round, this will save establishes the DC that person's within the bubble must roll against as a balance check to avoid falling to prone and as a weapon attack to avoid dropping their weapon. This attack lasts for up to three rounds. '''SMOOTH TALKER [ MISC ] - Taken Prerequisite: Smooth Smooth, Polishing Benefit: Skylar may now use polishing to improve her bluff, diplomacy, and intimidate rolls. However she must be touching a person to “polish” them. POLISHED RANGE [ MISC ] - Taken Prerequisite: '''Smooth Smooth, Polishing, Level 16 '''Benefit: Skylar may now polish objects and individuals within 10 feet of her. However she loses 3 points of smoothness for every point applied unless she is touching an object which they are also touching, in which case she loses the normal 2. SKATING [ MISC ] - Taken Prerequisite: ''' Smooth Smooth '''Benefit: '''The smooth smooth user may retain their momentum from previous rounds and add their movement each round too it. The amount they can add each round is halved each time their velocity exceeds their normal run speed. That is if their normal full-round run speed is 120 and their current velocity is greater than 240 the amount of speed they can add to their velocity is divided by 4. When moving at these speeds they may reduce their velocity by their movement each round. '''Note: '''As the smooth fruit is effectively frictionless no effort is required to maintain velocity. Meaning, the user can use standard and full round actions that would normally demand the user be standing still without losing their momentum. '''MOMENTUM [ MISC ] - Taken Prerequisite: '''Skating '''Benefit: '''The smooth smooth user may add their momentum to the strength of a single attack. For every 30ft per round of their total velocity they gain +1 to their attack, +1d6 to their damage. All of their kinetic energy is transferred to the target causing the smooth user to abruptly come to a stop. Half of the bonus damage is dealt back to the user as recoil. '''WARP SLIP [ MISC ] Prerequisite: 'Smooth Smooth, Warp Kick, Level 16 '''Benefit: '''The smooth smooth user can keep the much of the momentum they gain from a warp kick. Hitting their target and continuing past them at 120ft per turn. '''Special: '''At level 23 the range of Warp kick is doubled as is the speed they gain from it. Moreover they can now add momentum to their kicks. For every 30 ft they move before hitting the target they gain +1 to hit and +1d6 to damage. '''WARP KICK DOUBLE! TRIPLE! QUADRUPLE! ' '''Prerequisites: '''Warp Slip, Spring Attack, Level 21 '''Benefit: '''The Smooth smooth user can now divide the distance of their warp kick in order to hit a second target so long as the total distance moved is less than their 200 ft range. She may hit additional targets beyond the second up to her number of attacks in a round -1. However she takes a -5 for each target after the second. Each target must be at least 10 ft from the last target and she must not exceed her 200 ft total movement. She may hit targets more than once so long as she does so non-consecutively and obey the rules for picking new targets, however they are not considered flat-footed for kicks they receive after the first. '''Special: They still get momentum on each kick. However it resets with every target hit. Meaning they have to move a minimum of 30 ft between targets to gain the bonus. WARP ROUNDHOUSE Prerequisites: '''Warp Kick Double, Roundhouse '''Benefit: The last warp kick of a chain can now be a Roundhouse kick, dealing the increased damage(1d8 per rank of Roundhouse taken) and hitting all targets adjacent to the warped to space. WARP KICK ULTRA Prerequisites: '''Warp Kick Double '''Benefit: '''Once per day Skylar can unleash an ultimate series of warp kicks, hitting up to 10 targets in a 300ft chain. Skylar conserves her momentum with every hit. Making each kick stronger than the last. The amount of momentum bonus and damage done to each target is determined by the total amount she has moved before hitting them such that Skylar can gain a +10 to hit and +10d6 to damage against the final target of a max length chain. After performing this move Skylar is considered exhausted for the round after she performs this maneuver and cannot run during that round. '''SMOOTH CRIMINAL [ METASTANCE ] (AWAKENING) Prerequisites: '''Awakening, 18 Intelligence, Level 23 '''Benefit: Once per day Skylar can enter a state of intense focus, channeling all of her knowledge of physics through her devil fruit. Allowing her to manipulate her personal friction for maximum efficiency and lethality. While in this metastance she gains a bonus equal to her 2xINT mod to all of her STR or DEX based skills as well as to her damage. Additionally she gets the maximum bonus of Slipping Through the Cracks In Your Armor without sacrificing smoothness and can double the bonus by sacrificing smoothness. Additionally her base movement speed is increased by 5 times her INT mod. She may stay in this stance for a number of rounds equal to her INT Mod. After using this stance her head pounds as if she has done several hours of computations, because in the last few rounds she has. She takes 4 damage to her intelligence till she gets a full nights sleep. Special: '''While in this metastance the range of most of her melee feats is doubled. '''UNSMOOTH WORLD [ MISC ] (AWAKENING) '''Prerequisites: '''Awakening, Smooth World '''Benefit: '''Once per day as a movement action. Skylar can now create a bubble of smoothness without sacrificing her personal smoothness by drawing it from the area immediately adjacent to the bubble. The bubble follows Skylar for as long as it lasts. This means that Skylar keeps her personal smoothness but still applies 1/3rd of her total smoothness to everything else, though she may temporarily exempt objects and people, though this requires a success check with a 5% chance of failure. Additionally the stolen smoothness creates a 3 dimensional layer of super friction at the edge of the bubble. Even air resistance is effected making the bubble bend light in bizarre ways, this means that the bubble is visible to the naked eye but the image inside is distorted. This layer has the effect of robbing objects and persons entering or leaving the bubble of their momentum. Bullets entering or leaving the bubble take a penalty equal to 1/3rd Skylar's smoothness to hit and damage. Skylar may intentionally let objects through without penalty, though this requires a success check as well. Only sea prism stone objects are unaffected. Like with normal smooth world. All persons inside except Skylar are considered flat footed. Skylar rolls will save +1/3rd of her smoothness every round, this will save establishes the DC that person's within the bubble must roll against as a balance check to avoid falling to prone and as a weapon attack to avoid dropping their weapon. This attack lasts for up to four rounds.